Lauschangriff
by Alistanniel
Summary: Bruchtal, kurz bevor Elronds Rat zusammen tritt. Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir sind überraschend nach Hause gekommen und haben nichts als Unsinn im Kopf.


_Inhalt: Spielt in Bruchtal, kurz vor Elronds Rat. Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir kommen überraschend nach Hause und haben nichts als Unsinn im Kopf.   
Kategorie: Humor/Parodie   
Disclaimer: Nix ist meins, alles gehört Tolkien.   
Author's Note: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir spontan gekommen. Eigetlich hatte ich nie vor eine humorige HdR Story zu schreiben._

* * *

  
  
  


**Lauschangriff   
  
aka   
  
Seltsame Ereignisse in Elronds Haus**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
  
Arwen und Aragorn standen auf der Brücke über den Bruinen. Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm fast den Verstand raubte. In seiner Hand fühlte er den silbernen Anhänger, den sie ihm zum Zeichen ihrer Liebe eben geschenkt hatte. Ihren Abendstern.   
  
  
Was beide nicht wussten, war, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Irgendwo in einem Gebüsch hockten zwei Elben und beobachteten das Paar. Bei den beiden handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir, die erst vor kurzem sehr überraschend nach Bruchtal zurück gekehrt waren.   
  
„Elladan, du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"   
  
„Sei still, oder willst du, dass uns die beiden bemerken?"   
  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich schreie, heb deinen Fuß!"   
  
„Du bist ganz schön wehleidig, weißt du das?"   
  
„Bin ich gar nicht."   
  
„Ach nein?"   
  
„Pscht! Schau, sie gehen weg."   
  
„Ja worauf wartest du denn noch? Hinterher!"   
  
  
Die beiden verließen ihre Deckung und folgten Arwen und Aragorn im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Die zwei Liebenden verschwanden in Elronds Haus. Elladan und Elrohir schlichen hinterher, allerdings war es kein leichtes Unterfangen unentdeckt zu bleiben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Elrond bemerkte, was sie taten.   
  
  
Als die zwei Elben am oberen Ende der Treppe ankamen, merkten sie zu ihrem Erschrecken, dass Arwen und Aragorn nur ein kleines Stück weiter vorn im Gang standen.   
  
„Na toll. Und was machen wir jetzt?" flüsterte Elrohir.   
  
„Da rein!" Elladan deutete auf die nächste Tür.   
  
Gesagt getan, die beiden verschwanden in dem Raum. Das Zimmer war zwar dunkel, aber es reichte um zu sehen, wo sie hinein geraten waren.   
  
„Wirklich gut gemacht, Elladan. Ausgerechnet Arwens Zimmer."   
  
„Das nächste Mal suchst du das Versteck aus!"   
  
„Gut. Dann wird wenigsten einmal etwas richtig gemacht."   
  
Sein Bruder gab zunächst keine Antwort. Dann vernahm er leise Schritte von draußen.   
  
„Elrohir, hörst du das? Da kommt jemand."   
  
„Schnell, wir müssen uns verstecken!"   
  
„Los, in den Schrank!"   
  
Die beiden Brüder verschwanden in dem Moment im Kasten, als sich die Tür öffnete und jemand ins Zimmer trat.   
  
  
Arwen freute sich auf ein entspannendes Bad. Sie wollte vorher nur noch schnell ihr Shampoo holen, das sie in ihrem Zimmer aufbewahrte, weil es sonst unweigerlich allen anderen zum Opfer fallen würde, die sonst noch im Haus wohnten. Auch wenn sie ihren Vater, ihre Brüder und auch Aragorn schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es ausschließlich für weibliche Haut bestimmt war.   
  
  
Elladan und Elrohir kauerten sich im Schrank zusammen, spähten durch den Türspalt hinaus und hofften, dass sie nicht entdeckt würden. Also Arwen schließlich genau vor dem Schrank stand, hielten sie die Luft an.   
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und das Gesicht ihrer Schwester tauchte irgendwo über ihnen auf. Die beiden drückten sich gegen die Rückwand so fest sie konnten. Um sie herum hingen Arwens Kleider, zwischen denen sie sich so gut wie möglich zu verbergen versuchten.   
  
Erst als diese die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und das Zimmer verließ, atmeten sie wieder auf.   
  
„Das war knapp!" stellte Elrohir fest. „Warum mussten wir uns ausgerechnet im Kasten verstecken?"   
  
„Konnte ich ahnen, dass sie genau von dort etwas holen wollte?"   
  
„Was hat sie eigentlich geholt?"   
  
„Ihr Shampoo, schätze ich."   
  
„Was glaubst du? Hat sie vor allein zu baden?"   
  
„Sag mal, was denkst du von deiner Schwester, Elrohir? Ich bin erschüttert."   
  
„Ach? Du hast genau das Gleiche gedacht, gib es zu."   
„Okay. Ertappt. Aber Vater hat ihr alles verboten, was über Küssen hinaus geht."   
  
„Und du glaubst sie hält sich daran?"   
  
„Nie!"   
  
„Nach außen hin, spielt sie immer den Engel. Aber wie sie Aragorn die ganze Zeit ansieht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die schon längst..."   
  
„Elrohir!"   
  
„Entschuldigung. War ja nur eine Vermutung." Er grinste seinen Bruder verschmitzt an. „Wollen wir die Antwort heraus finden?"   
  
„Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Dann haben wir endlich mal was gegen sie in der Hand. In Zukunft wird die liebe Arwen nach unserer Pfeife tanzen und nicht mehr umgekehrt."   
  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sich die Brüder an die Badezimmertür heran und lauschten. Es war still. Nur hin und wieder plätschere Wasser. Arwen schien tatsächlich allein zu sein.   
  
Doch da näherte sich jemand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten die Brüder in der neben dem Badezimmer gelegenen Abstellkammer in Deckung gehen.   
  
Der Neuankömmling war niemand anderer als Aragorn, der jetzt seinerseits an der Tür lauschte und ein wenig am Schloss herum fummelte.   
  
„Was macht der denn?" Elrohir beobachtete jede von Aragorns Bewegungen sehr genau.   
  
„Durchs Schlüsselloch schauen, nehme ich an."   
  
„Nein, tut er nicht."   
  
„Was dann?"   
  
„Er... er knackt das Schloss!"   
  
„Waaaaas?!!!"   
  
  
Schließlich ging die Tür auf und Aragorn verschwand im Bad. Einige Augenblicke später verließen auch Elladan und Elrohir ihr Versteck, um heraus zu finden, was sich drinnen abspielte.   
  
  
Arwen lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich so gut an. Plötzlich nahm sie eine Präsenz im Raum wahr. Es stand jemand vor ihr. Sie schlug die Augen ruckartig auf und blickte in Aragorns grinsendes Gesicht.   
  
„Wie kommst du hier rein?" fragte sie ihn, „Ich habe doch abgesperrt."   
  
„Das Schloss, das ein Waldläufer nicht knacken kann, muss erst noch erfunden werden." Er grinste triumphierend.   
  
„Angeber. Aber wenn du schon mal da bist, könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"   
  
„Für dich mach ich doch alles."   
  
„Würdest du mir die Schultern massieren? Ich bin ziemlich verspannt."   
  
„Dazu müsstest du aber deinen Oberkörper aus dem Wasser raus bewegen", er setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf.   
  
„Das könnte dir so passen." Geschickt drehte sie sich um, ohne dabei aus dem Schaum auf zu tauchen.   
Aragorns Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und begannen ihre Schultern zu massieren. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam ihrer Kehle.   
  
  
Die beiden Elben vor der Tür spitzten ihre Ohren.   
  
„Na, was hab ich gesagt, Elladan? Sie hält sich nie an das was Vater ihr sagt."   
  
„Vielleicht ist tun sie ja gar nicht das, was wir denken."   
  
„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."   
  
„Da hast du allerdings recht."   
  
„Wir könnten einen Blick riskieren. Dann wissen wir es."   
  
„Spinnst du? Wenn die uns erwischen, sind wir tot."   
  
„So etwas hat dich doch noch nie aufgehalten."   
  
„Gut, bitte. Dann schauen wir. Aber falls es in die Hosen geht, es war DEINE Idee."   
  
„Feiner Bruder bist du." Elrohir bückte sich als erster und spähte durchs Schlüsselloch.   
  
„Sag schon, was siehst du?"   
  
„Er... „   
  
„Was?"   
  
„... massiert sie."   
  
„Ist das alles? Lass mich mal." Sie tauschten die Plätze, sodass Elladan einen Blick riskieren konnte.   
  
„Wahnsinn!"   
  
„Was soll denn an massieren so ein Wahnsinn sein, wenn ich fragen darf?"   
  
„Er massiert sie nicht mehr."   
  
„Sondern?"   
  
„Sie hat sich zu ihm umgedreht und sie küssen sich."   
  
„Du meinst er sieht sie gerade... nackt?"   
  
„Wuhu, jetzt zieht sie ihm das Hemd aus."   
  
„Mach mal Platz, ich will auch schauen."   
  
„Pech. Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst."   
  
„Gemeinheit. Ich hab dich doch auch schauen lassen."   
  
„Tja, das gehört eben zu den Privilegien des älteren Bruders.   
  
„Pah, die drei Minuten, die du älter bist."   
  
„Eben, drei Minuten.!"   
  
„Lass mich jetzt her, oder muss ich erst rabiat werden?"   
  
„Das will ich sehen!"   
  
Elrohir stemmte sich mit voller Kraft gegen Elladan und versuchte ihn von der Tür weg zu schieben, doch es gelang nicht. Stattdessen haute er sich dabei an der Wand an.   
  
„Auuu! Verdammt, noch einmal." entfuhr es ihm etwas zu laut.   
  
Elladan legte ihm sofort die Hand auf den Mund, „Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt? Dein Jammern hört man ja im ganzen Haus."   
  
In der Tat. Jemand kam die Stiege herauf.   
  
„Arwen? Aragorn? Was ist da oben los?" ertönte Elronds Stimme.   
  
Die beiden Brüder rannten wie von Hornissen gestochen los, und verschwanden in Elrohirs Zimmer, das am nächsten lag.   
  
  
Inzwischen war Elrond vor der Badezimmertür angelangt.   
  
„Arwen, bist du da drin?"   
  
„Ja und will nicht gestört werden ,wenn ich bade." kam die knappe Antwort.   
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung wo Aragorn sich aufhält?"   
  
„Versuchs mal in seinem Zimmer."   
  
„Da ist er nicht."   
  
„Dann ist er vermutlich irgendwo draußen."   
  
„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."   
  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn, als er sie leise kichern hörte. Dann drückte er langsam die Schnalle nach unten und die Tür öffnete sich. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ließ ihn knallrot anlaufen. Zwei Köpfe blickten ihm aus der randvoll mit Schaum gefüllten Wanne entgegen. Aragorns Hände ruhten auf Arwens Schultern. Neben der Wanne in einer Wasserlacke lag sein klatschnasses Hemd. Die beiden starrten Elrond überrascht an.   
  
„Könnt ihr mir mal erklären.was das soll?" donnerte er.   
  
Jetzt war es an Arwen rot zu werden, allerdings nicht vor Wut, „Ja ähm... es ist nicht so wie du denkst."   
  
„Ach nicht?"   
  
„Er hat mich doch nur massiert, weil ich so verspannt war."   
  
„Ja genau", pflichtete ihr Aragorn bei.   
  
„Und dazu muss er sein Hemd ausziehen?"   
  
„Er hat es ausgezogen, damit es nicht nass wird", sie blickte zu dem am Boden liegenden Kleidungsstück, „Aber irgendwie ist das schief gegangen."   
  
„Das ist aber noch lange keine Erklärung dafür, warum er ebenfalls in der Wanne sitzt."   
  
„Na ja... das war ein... Unfall. Ein sehr dummer", Arwen versuchte verzweifelt eine halbwegs passable Antwort zu finden, „Er ist auf dem nassen Boden ausgerutscht und in die Wanne gefallen."   
  
„Das glaubst du doch nicht, oder Vater?" Hinter Elrond ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und in das Gesicht seiner Söhne blickte.   
  
„Was macht ihr beide denn hier?"   
  
„Wir sind erst vor zwei Stunden oder so angekommen. Sollte eine Überraschung für sich werden, Vater", meinte Elladan.   
  
„Das ist euch gelungen. Aber sagt mal, woher wisst ihr denn was die beiden angestellt haben?"   
  
Elrohir setzte zu einer Antwort an, „Es war ein Zufall. Wir gingen gerade an der Badezimmertür vorbei, als wir äußerst verdächtige Geräusche hörten."   
  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn und blickte wieder zu Arwen, „Stimmt das?"   
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er mich nur massiert hat."   
  
„Fragt sich nur ob es auch bei einer Massage geblieben wäre, wenn Vater nicht aufgetaucht wäre", bemerkt Elladan triumphierend.   
  
Arwen war inzwischen röter als eine Tomate, „Wenn ich euch beiden Mistkäfer in die Finger bekomme, dann gnaden euch die Valar!"   
  
„Arwen!" donnerte Elrond, „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so mit deinen Brüdern zu reden, junge Dame!" Er holte tief Luft, „Ihr beide befindet euch hier in meinem Haus. Und hier gelten meine Regeln! So viel ich weiß, habe ich euch bis zur Hochzeit alles untersagt, was über Küssen hinaus geht. Wollt ihr unbedingt Schande über dieses angesehene Haus bringen?"   
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist überhaupt nichts passiert, Vater." Arwen seufze.   
  
„Es geht nicht darum was passiert ist, sondern was fast passiert wäre. Ihr beide habt Hausarrest bis in einer Woche der Rat zusammen tritt!"   
  
„Du... du bist gemein..." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Aragorn bedeutete ihr still zu sein.   
  
„Bitte, Arwen, willst du ihn unbedingt noch mehr aufregen?"   
  
Diese schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.   
  
Elrond blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, „Auf eure Zimmer, alle beide! Und du zieh dir endlich was an, Arwen."   
  
Wie geprügelte Hunde trotteten die beiden an Elrond vorbei und verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.   
  
„Ich will bis zum Frühstück keinen Mucks mehr von euch hören", rief er ihnen noch hinterher.   
  
Elrohir und Elladan kicherten leise.   
  
„Das gilt auch für euch, meine Herren!" 


End file.
